


A Better Trickster Than Loki Laufeyson

by poesflygirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally what else am i supposed to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: You and Tom are extremely bored in quarantine, which is a first. But it’s definitely not the boredom that makes you tell him that you love him.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland x Y/n, Tom Holland x You, Tom Holland/Reader
Kudos: 35





	A Better Trickster Than Loki Laufeyson

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing

“Goddamnit!” you hear Tom yell at the TV, furiously pressing the buttons on his controller. _He probably died again,_ you smirk, returning back to scrolling through Instagram while laying down on the couch with your legs on his lap. It was a lazy Sunday which was a first since Tom barely got any days off, but this quarantine had gone on a lot longer than either of you had expected and you two had run out of activities to do within the first three weeks. Literally everything being closed didn’t help either. 

“Haz, I’m in the southwest— Bloody hell, Harrison!” You bite your lip to hold back a laugh, tilting your head and looking at him, no, _admiring_ him. The way his eyebrows would scrunch up when he was cornered, how he’d blow the coffee colored curls out of his eyes instead of just setting them once, and his grin when he’d make it out of a tough situation. “Yes, yes, yes!” His yells snap you out of your daydreaming and you just shake your head, smiling. “Love, do you want to order anything to eat?” He asks, moving the right half of his headset to the side to hear your response.

“We just ate an hour ago,” you respond, giving him a slight push with your foot and giggling when he sticks his tongue out at you. “Quarantine’s got me going crazy, then. What are you doing?” He asks, removing the headset completely and turning to you. You make sure he isn’t missing his game and thankfully see the word _Intermission_ onscreen.

“I’m hacking Marvel,” you tell him sarcastically, waving around your phone. “But seriously, they’ve put all the plans for their new movies on hold and it’s really pissing me off.” He cocks an eyebrow. “You look so hot in the suit and I’m tired of rewatching your movies,” you whine, and he laughs, leaning over to pepper you with kisses.

“Tom? Tom! Thomas Stanley Holland! Get off your girlfriend and start playing!” You hear Harrison’s voice faintly from his headset. “Baby, you might wanna help Haz before he dies and throws a fit,” you motion to the TV where the screen was flashing red, signaling that he was being shot at.

“Fuck!” He yells, getting off of you and putting the headset back on, grabbing his controller. You roll your eyes and go back to aimlessly scrolling through Instagram for a minute, then place your phone down on your lap, getting lost in well, him. _What did a girl like you do to deserve a guy like him? A guy so… perfect._

“I love you,” you whisper, knowing he couldn’t hear you because of the headset. Neither of you had ever said the three words in your four months of dating and you had been dying to hear them; on the other hand, you didn’t want to scare him away. If he wanted to go this slow, you’d do it. Anything for him. You would still tell him you loved him, but only when you were sure he couldn’t hear you: at night, a loud party, when he was out of earshot but still close enough so you could see him.

“What’s that?” He asks, moving the right headphone off of his head, eyes still trained on the battle going down on the screen. Your stomach flips. _Fuck, how loud did you really say it?_

“Nothing,” you recover quickly, pretending to watch the game.

“All right.” He places the headphone back on his ear, continuing to play. You breathe a sigh of relief, heart rate slowing down. After a couple of moments, sets the controller down on the table. You turn your head to look at him in confusion. _He never stopped in the middle of a game._ “Y/N?” He asks, and you hum in response. He fully turns his head to you, revealing his left headphone on the side of his head, making your heart skip a beat. _Fuck. He never really put it on his ear._

_He heard you._

You turn red, not being able to find words. _What the hell was he going to do now?_ He takes the headset off completely, throwing it off to the other side of the couch.

“I— I didn’t— You heard me wrong—” you stutter, but are cut off by him pressing his lips to yours, crawling on top of you. It’s the deepest kiss you two have ever had and you make sure to savor every second of it. _It was like you two’s lips were molded for each other._ He finally pulls back and you gasp for breath, mind not processing what was going on.

“I love you too. And for the record babygirl, I’ve heard you at night. Not going to lie, it’s cute,” he mumbles and you laugh, pulling him in.

“You know, you might just be a better trickster than Loki.”

“There’s no doubt about that,” he grins, pressing another kiss to your lips.


End file.
